Enchanted
by mg cullen
Summary: Isabella was a spoiled, mean, rich girl, who only liked to party. One day, a spell leaves her penniless, without a friend, and with a job that has her screaming bloody murder. Edward couldn't be happier. Hot fighting, fluff, ExB, AH, OOC


A/N: Not mine.

Meeting the boss.

"Rose. Rooooose. Roooosalie!" I screamed already knowing I was going to be late. "I can't find my blue dress! Where the hell is it?"

I looked everywhere. Everywhere meaning the five-second scan I did of my closet.

Was I supposed to do everything around here?

"Rosaliiiieeeee! I don't see it anywhere and I'm gonna be late!"

Agh. I looked so hot in that dress. Even my soon to be plastic tits looked good on that dress. And that was saying _a lot_.

"Rosalie!" I yelled, my patience evaporating. "If you don't find my god dam dress-"

"Let me help you, Miss Dwyer." I turned quickly towards the voice that came from the door. Rosalie was finally walking trough the door with her usual pissy attitude.

"Finally! Where were you?" I said as I followed her into the closet.

"I'm sorry Miss Dwyer."

"You should be! I should have left like five seconds ago and I can't do that if you're-"

"Here's the dress Miss Dwyer" said Rose extending my precious blue dress.

_Oh thank god!_

"You're so smart Rosie!" I said patting her head appreciatively. "Now go fetch my shoes."

I faintly heard Rosalie leave the room as I begun throwing whatever I was wearing to the floor. Getting ready was not something hard for me to do. It's just hard if you are not naturally pretty as I am. So it took less than twenty minutes to be good to go.

_God_, my tits looked fantastic! Modest, but fantastic.

"Roooooooose." I called once again. "Did you find my shoes?"

I run downstairs looking for Rose who was probably looking for my shoes and into the kitchen, only to find Jacob our gardener and Emmett our chef. I turned to Jacob who was closest.

Jacob what with the build up body and the not so white skin, was the typical desperate-housewives gardener. He was a Native American, which was ok because my father had taught me not to be a racist.

"Jacob," I started, aware of the difficulties he must have suffered in today's society, "me not find Rosalie. You know where she is?"

"Miss Dwyer, for the last time, I'm not illiterate," he said. Poor thing was slow, but it was ok.

"Me not know your Indian words, Jacob. Ro-sa-lie. Where-is-maid?"

I heard Emmett chuckling quietly behind us almost at the same time I saw Jacob storm off. "What was that all about?" I asked, turning towards Emmett, though I was soon distracted by something much worse.

"Emmett! What do you think you're cooking?" God, I swear the stuff was getting worse with each passing day.

He was about to say something, when in came Rosalie with my shoes in one hand, and Alice behind her with my coat. I took my coat first. I knew this Alice girl had the hots for my clothes so I didn't trust her around them.

"That better be fat free sushi, Emmett!" I yelled already leaving the kitchen.

I almost had one foot out the door when I heard him.

"Bella," I turned towards the voice of my dad who was walking in my direction. "Where do you think you're going?" Shit.

"A party?" I said, unsure as to why I was being honest.

"Do you know what time it is?" He was pissed, I could tell. But my dad was usually all bark and no bite.

"Oh come on, daddy! Please?" I begged throwing the whole puppy eyes I had perfected since I was smart enough to know that parties where fun. "Pretty please?"

I was starting to realize it was not going to be as easy as I thought, when the she-devil entered the room. I saw her put her paws all over my dad without a care on the world, and distracting him completely.

_Hello Renee._

My real mother, she had die when I was born. Tragic, I know. But it's not like I could remember her. So then came Renee, like five years after that and she married my dad Phil. Why wouldn't she? He was, and still is playing in the big leagues, made tons of money, was famous and took care of her and her awful baby Renesmee, without complaints. And like… who the hell chooses a name like Renesmee for her little baby girl? Renee the gold digger, that's who.

Whatever. It's not like we were sisters.

I used his cheap distraction to quickly kiss his cheek and run out of the house. I heard him start complaining, so I quietly hurry up my pace.

"Bye daddy! I'll be good!"

Just outside, the car was waiting as expected and the driver was holding my door open for me to jump in.

"Thanks Edmund, I'm going to Tanya's" I said climbing inside.

Edmund was watching me with his pretty green eyes which where rather cute, but looking quite angry. I didn't know what was his deal but he could have used some shampoo on the hair.

"Edmund, I'm not getting any younger here…" I chided. To which he muttered something rather lowly that I couldn't quite catch before finally closing the door.

I was used to this. Edmund couldn't care less about being respectful. Apparently he was my daddy's employee and not mine, so he couldn't care less about pissing me off. At least that's what dad said the fifth time I tried to get Edmund fired.

Wait. I think my dad calls him Edgar. Huh. Not sure. Whatever.

Like I was saying, my dad wasn't supposed to know where the party was, so I couldn't ask Edmund to drive me there. Instead, we decided to take Tanya's car.

Tanya was my bff ever since high school. We were both rich, both beautiful, and we both knew what it was like for people to be jealous of us. We hit it off right away.

Once we reached Tanya's, Edmund opened my door. We both saw Tanya already outside calling me to her car, ready to leave.

"You look like a hooker," said Edmund as I was climbing out of the car.

"Sad you can't afford me?"


End file.
